Wszystkiego Najlepszego Tetsuya
by seiijuurou
Summary: Spóźnione opowiadanie na urodziny Kuroko. Momoi informuje Pokolenie Cudów o zbliżających się urodzinach szóstego zawodnika widmo. Krótki one-shot o tym jakie prezenty wybrał każdy z Pokolenia Cudów. Slight GoM/Kuroko.


- Tetsu ma urodziny? – Aomine odchylił się do tyłu na krześle.

- Dai-chan! Co to za pytanie? – dziewczyna o długich różowych włosach nadęła policzki i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. – Każdy ma urodziny a Tetsu-kun ma je jutro.

- Hm – założył ręce za głowę. – Więc pasowałoby coś mu kupić…

- Myślałam, żeby upiec mu tort i przynieść przed treningiem… - zaczęła Satsuki, po czym spojrzała zaskoczona na twarz Aomine, który momentalnie pobladł i gwałtownie się wyprostował jak przyzwoity uczeń siadając prosto.

- Sa-satsuki… nie piecz mu tortu – powiedział z przerażeniem w głosie.

- Co? A dlaczego? Chcę mu dać jakiś prezent a tort byłby idealny na urodziny – mruknęła nie widząc powodu do niepokoju, jaki robił Daiki, który znał się na zdolnościach kulinarnych Momoi i wolał, aby Tetsuya przeżył te urodziny bez problemów żołądkowych.

- Dlatego, że… - podniósł się gwałtownie i rozejrzał jakby to miało mu pomóc odnaleźć odpowiedź. – Tak! Tetsu woli kupne torty! – _„Tak! Jestem genialny!"_

- To trochę dziwne jak na niego, ale… skoro tak twierdzisz to kupię mu jeden – uśmiechnęła się już pogodnie i w podskokach skierowała się do wyjścia z klasy.

- A ty gdzie?

- Jak to gdzie? – na jej ustach pojawił się przerażający uśmieszek. – Przypomnieć pozostałym.

_„Przypomnieć? Ona im nie da spokoju póki nie powiedzą jej konkretnie, co kupią." _

* * *

Kuroko skończył przebierać się w szatni i wszedł na salę, która teraz świeciła pustkami. Jego klasie odwołano ostatnie zajęcia, więc przyszedł wcześniej na trening.

- Kuro-chin? – chwilę po nim pojawił się Murasakibara. – To niezwykłe, że jesteś tak wcześnie.

- Murasakibara-kun… ty też nie należysz do osób, które lubią przychodzić wcześniej – odwrócił się do niego i uniósł głowę, aby móc mu spojrzeć w oczy, ale szybko jego wzrok powędrował do dużego pudełka, które Atsushi trzymał w rękach.

- Momochin mówiła, że mogę cię tutaj zastać – podał mu pudełko a drugą rękę podrapał się z tyłu głowy wyraźnie zażenowany. – To… Kuro-chin ma dzisiaj urodziny to prezent…

Kuroko odebrał pudełko wyraźnie zaskoczony. Nie pamiętał, aby komukolwiek mówił, kiedy ma urodziny. Rozwiązał kokardkę i zajrzał do środka. Wewnątrz było mnóstwo słodyczy każdego rodzaju.

- Dziękuję – powoli uniósł głowę. – Murasaki… - odebrało mu mowę, gdy dojrzał jak większy chłopak się nachyla i całuje go w czoło, po czym rozczochruje jego włosy.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego Kuro-chin! – zerknął do pudełka. – Poczęstujesz mnie? – spojrzał na niego oczyma pełnymi błagania. Kuroko westchnął i potrząsnął pudełkiem. Murasakibara bardzo chętnie poczęstował się garścią słodyczy.

Niedługo po nim zjawił się Midorima i bez zbędnych pytań podszedł do Kuroko podając mu niedużą maskotę – psa husky.

- Dzisiejszym szczęśliwym przedmiotem dla znaku Wodnika jest pluszowy pies – położył zabawkę na wyciągniętej niepewnie dłoni Tetsuyi. – To prezent urodzinowy. Wszystkiego najlepszego Kuroko – nachylił się i szybko pocałował chłopca w czoło, po czym oddalił się do szatni. Po drodze prychając, gdy dojrzał na ławce słodycze od Murasakibary. – Typowe… - mruknął pod nosem.

- Dziękuję – Kuroko powiedział cicho do siebie wiedząc, że Shintarou i tak go nie usłyszy.

* * *

Trójka zawodników trenowała odkąd się zjawili na sali, choć Kuroko jedynie podawał piłki i obserwował poczynania dwójki kolegów z drużyny. Ich grę przerwał radosny śmiech Kise, który wbiegł na salę z bukietem kwiatów.

- Kurokocchi! – krzyknął rozbawiony i podbiegł do błękitnowłosego. – Dostałem to od swoich fanek, ale Kurokocchi bardziej na to zasługuje. Najlepszego! – zaczął go mocno ściskać i ucałował w czoło.

- Żałosny prezent – Midorima poprawił swoje okulary.

- To prawda Kisechin… mogłeś się postarać o coś lepszego.

- Okrutni jesteście! – blondyn zaczął łkać.

- Dziękuję ci Kise-kun, to naprawdę miłe z twojej strony – Kuroko uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Kurokocchi mnie rozumie! – znowu zaczął go przytulać do siebie.

- Kuroko po prostu jest uprzejmy… - zaczął Midorima.

- Tak, tylko próbuje być uprzejmy – pokiwał z aprobatą Atsushi.

- A tutaj jak zawsze jest tak żywo – do grupki dołączyła Momoi razem z Aomine.

- To, dlatego że nie ma tego diabła – westchnął Daiki.

- Dai-chan nie bądź niemiły!

- Nieważne – prychnął zirytowany. – Korzystajmy póki możemy, prawda Tetsu? – objął przyjaciela ramieniem i rozczochrał mu włosy.

- Aomine-kun proszę przestań – ostrożnie odepchnął jego dłoń od swoich włosów.

- Rozchmurz się Tetsu! W końcu to twoje urodziny – potarł jego ramię i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. – To dla ciebie. Kolejny tom twojej ulubionej nowelki – podał mu ładnie zapakowaną książkę i pocałował go jak pozostali, co już nie zdziwiło Tetsuyi tak bardzo. Usta Kuroko wygięły się w szczery uśmiech. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć na głos, ale to chyba był najbardziej trafiony prezent.

- A ja kupiłam ci waniliowy tort! Tak się cieszę, że możemy spędzić twoje urodziny razem – dziewczyna zaczęła go bardzo mocno ściskać, chcąc w ten sposób okazać swoją radość.

- Trzeba zjeść, żeby się nie zmarnował – Murasakibara zabrał pudełko i otworzył.

- Mu-kun! Tak nie wolno to nie dla ciebie!

- W porządku Momoi-san – Kuroko uspokoił ją uśmiechem. – Ja sam nie zjem całego.

- Jakiś ty uroczy Tetsu-kun! – pisnęła i znowu się do niego przykleiła tym razem całując go w policzek.

* * *

Grupka ze smakiem jadła prezent urodzinowy Kuroko i rozmawiała żywo zapominając całkowicie o treningu. Atsushi sięgnął po ostatni kawałek, jednak błękitno-włosy zatrzymał go.

- Murasakibara-kun, proszę zostaw ten jeden kawałek.

- Dlaczego? – spytał z żalem.

- Akashi-kun może przyjść, chciałem mu zostawić jeden kawałek – powiedział ze spokojem i sięgnął po kilka batoników chcąc wkupić się w łaski członka drużyny, który bez wahania przyjął słodycze.

- A jak już o wilku mowa to… - zaczął Aomine, jednak przerwało mu trzaśnięcie drzwi. Na sali pojawił się wspomniany _wilk_ i nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Cała grupka za wyjątkiem Momoi wstała na baczność.

- Dlaczego nie trenujecie? – spytał z groźbą w głosie. Jego dwukolorowe oczy skupiły swoją uwagę najpierw na przedmiotach znajdujących się na ławce a potem zatrzymały się na Kuroko.

- Cz-czekaliśmy na ciebie Akashicchi – spróbował go załagodzić Kise.

- Czekaliście? – uniósł lekko głowę spoglądając na niego z wyższością. – A jakbym umarł to też byście czekali?

_„Złego diabli nie biorą"_ przeszło Aomine przez myśl. Akashi nie czekając na odpowiedź minął wszystkich i stanął przed Kuroko.

- Satsuki mówiła, że dzisiaj są twoje urodziny. Sądząc po tych wszystkich przedmiotach pewnie ode mnie też oczekujesz prezentu?

- Ja… nie ja… - zaczął rozkojarzony. Seijuurou chwycił go za brodę i przyciągnął do siebie złączając ich usta w długim i namiętnym pocałunku. Twarze wszystkich zebranych wyrażały czysty szok i nikt nie odważył się odezwać ani słowem.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Tetsuya – spoglądał wymownie w jego oczy. – A wy tak nie stać tylko macie zrobić dziesięć okrążeń wokół szkoły. Już.

- Co?! – krzyknęli równocześnie.

- Satsuki was przypilnuje – dodał nie odrywając wzroku od niebieskich tęczówek. Zawodnicy zrazem z menedżerką opuścili salę już bez słowa sprzeciwu.

- A-akashi-kun chcesz… spróbować ciasto? – spytał niepewnie nawet nie próbując się wyrwać.

- Chętnie – puścił go i usiadł na ławce biorąc kartonowy talerzyk z niedużym kawałkiem ciasta. Kuroko nadal lekko zmieszany tym co zaszło usiadł obok niego. Akashi sięgnął po plastikowy widelczyk i podzielił ciasto ze swojej porcji biorąc kawałek, aby spróbować.

- Smaczne – zerknął na zamyślonego Kuroko. – Coś nie tak Tetsuya? Czyżby mój prezent ci się nie spodobał?

- Hę?! – wzdrygnął się, ale po chwili spojrzał przed siebie i zacisnął palce na treningowych spodenkach. – Akashi-kun dał mi wspaniały prezent, ponieważ…

_…Akashi-kun dał mi kawałek siebie._


End file.
